


Cowboy's Montana

by Rainbows_and_razorblades



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbows_and_razorblades/pseuds/Rainbows_and_razorblades
Summary: Lindsay is seeing a guy that doesn't like Danny. She is fully aware that she shouldn't have pushed Danny away, but you know what they say about hindsight. Lindsay forgets Danny doesn't give up easily. She gets a tattoo...then all hell breaks loose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from Fanfiction.net as Cowyboy's_Montana.  
> I eventually plan to bring over all my works.  
> Also, I apologize about the odd spacing/formating, I'm uploading from my phone and I'm not quite sure how to get it right. LOL!  
> Enjoy!

Cowboy's Montana

Lindsay started seeing a guy named Jason. Jason works for a prestigious law firm. When Lindsay first started seeing Jason she thought he was great then he changed, or well dropped the facade. They stopped going on dates, Lindsay couldn't hang out with the guys from the lab. Everyone was starting to worry about her.

One night Lindsay and Stella went out after work. They went to Sullivan's but after about half a beer Lindsay leaned over to Stella and whispered in her ear. "I wanna do something, come with me?" Lindsay asked. Stella nodded and sat her beer down as they said their good-byes. "We'll be back guys" Lindsay said as Don and Adam started to complain about not being able to see her. Lindsay and Stella leave and Stella asks "So what is it that you want to do?" "I want to get a tattoo" Lindsay replies. "YOU WHAT?" Stella asks incredulously. People around them were giving them curious looks.

"C'mon Stell, I want to get a tattoo." "Of what? A flower? A butterfly? A fairy?" Lindsay laughs and pulls out a folded piece of sketch paper from her pocket and hands it to Stella. Stella looks at it for a minute, admiring the detail. Its a sketch of the New York city skyline with wheat stalks around the sides and a banner that say Cowboy's Montana. (A/N: I would put up a pic of it on my profile but I am a horrible artist sorry) "Oh wow! Who drew this?" Stella asked. Lindsay blushed "I did" She replied as she pushed open a door and Stella follows her inside.  
"What can I do for you ladies today?" asked a man behind the counter with a sleeve that stretched up his neck. "Yes, I'm Lindsay Monroe, I called the other night" "Oh right, the back piece. I'm Sam. Do you have a picture of what you want?"He asked. Lindsay hands him the sketch. "This is really good work. Who drew this?" Sam asked. Lindsay blushed again, starting to feel like a teenager all over. "I did" "Awesome, well have a seat and I'll have this traced up in a minute and we can get started."

Stella and Lindsay sit down to wait. "So...Cowboy's Montana...huh?" Stella asked jokingly. Lindsay blushed again and nods. "What about Jason?" Stella Asked Lindsay stiffened up. "I may have messed up but I know where my heart belongs" Lindsay said as Sam walked back to where they were sitting. "Alright Miss Monroe, ready?" He asked. Lindsay nodded and they followed Sam to the back where he instructed her how to get up on the table. So Lindsay climbs up on it like a pro, and lays her head down. Sam puts the guideline onto Lindsay's lower back and starts to ink her. "Do you want the colors the same?" "Yeah" A few hours later Sam finished and he let Lindsay see it in the full length mirror.(A/N: I know it takes more than a few hours for a detailed tattoo but I had to make it fit in the story lol...this is the last a/n too sorry)

"Oh my god! It's amazing! Thank you" Lindsay said then asks "How much?" Sam just shakes his head and winks at her "For New York's finest, nothing" "Lindsay raised an eyebrow. "You both still have your badges on" Stella and Lindsay giggled. "Thanks" Sam smiled at her "Can I take a picture of it?" Lindsay nods and holds up her shirt higher as Sam snaps the shot. He puts some gauze over the fresh tattoo, then hands her original drawing. "Thank you so much" Lindsay said smiling. "Now don't you lovely ladies have a city to protect?" Sam smiles and asks. Lindsay flashes him a huge smile and they left.  
"Wow! It looks even better on you than on paper."Stella said. "Thanks Stell, but it'll look better when the swelling and redness go down." Lindsay answered. "That's not possible Linds." They burst out laughing as they walk back in to the bar.

"Hey Monroe! It's good ta see ya again" The bartender called. Lindsay smiled at him and waved.. They walked over to where Don, Hawkes, Adam, and Angel were playing pool."Hey ladies" Angell Said. "Linds you came back!" "Geez, Adam I told you I would" Lindsay said jokingly. Everyone laughed as Adam blushed. They started another game of pool. Lindsay managed to scratch when she heard Danny call to the guys. She looked at Stella nervously. Stella just smiled and handed her a beer.  
Later Jason walks in and Lindsay's perfectly lined up shot goes wide and she scratches on the eight ball. Lindsay sets her cue stick down and walks over to him. "What are you doing here?" "We had plans tonight" He said coldly. Danny, Don, and Hawkes were all within earshot of the conversation. "No, you canceled our plans because of an emergency at work, so I'm spending time with my friends." Lindsay told him. Jason looked around the bar with a look of disgust on his face. "I can see that, but why you would want to spend time here is beyond me" He said disdainfully. "Well some of live on city-paid wages and I happen to like this bar" "Oh right, of course as New York's finest." Jason said acidly. Lindsay bristled at the barb. "You do realize you are in a bar full of New York's finest, Don't you?" Jason rolls his eyes. "I don't want you here." He lowered his voice so he thought only she could hear him, but Danny, Don and Hawkes have trained hearing. "I don't want you here with him." Jason said as he covertly pointed to Danny. All three guys and Stella saw this. "I'll hang out with whomever I please." Lindsay snapped getting angry.

"We're leaving, you are causing a scene." Jason replied. "I am not leaving" Jason grabbed her upper arm so tightly they could see the skin changing colors. Danny started forward but Hawkes and Flack both stopped him. "Hey Messer! I bet I could beat ya!" Angel said loud enough to break his focus for a second. Danny looked at Lindsay and Jason just in time to see her throw his hand off and almost dislocate his wrist in the process. When she went to put her jacket on Danny saw her shirt rise and saw the bandage on her back.  
After Lindsay and Jason left Danny cornered Stella. "What's wrong with her back?" Danny ordered. "I don't know what you're talking about, Dan." Stella says as she ducks away from him. "Night guys" Stella calls as she leaves.  
'Damn, she knows something, why wouldn't she tell me?...I guess Montana isn't hurt if Stell didn't say anything' Danny thought.


	2. Chapter 2

About a week after she had gotten the tattoo, Lindsay had dropped some files and was bent over picking them up. The swelling and redness were gone from her tattoo. Flack and Angell walked up behind her, Lindsay hadn't realized her shirt had ridden up her back, they could see part of the gorgeous tattoo. All Don could do was stare, Angell elbowed him. "Hey Monroe!" Flack called. Lindsay tugged at her shirt and turned. "Hey Flack, Angell" She greeted. "Need a hand?" He asked. "Naw, thanks though" Lindsay replied. Don just shrugged and walked away.

"So, Cowboy's Montana huh?" Jess whispered. Lindsay flushed at the question, of course she knew that Danny's the only one who calls her Montana. "He won't say anything will he?" Lindsay asked nervously. "Naw, he won’t. If Danny doesn't know Don won’t tell him. Its not his place to tell." Angell affirmed. Lindsay nods and tugged nervously on her shirt.  
Later that day Flack found her alone in hers and Danny's office. "Has Jason seen that?" Lindsay looked up startled, seeing Don, she shook her head. "Does Danny know?" he asked. She shook her head again. "Okay, Night Monroe" Don said has he opened the office door. "Night Flack"

Danny and lindsay were in their office finishing their paperwork for the most recent case. Lindsay had just finished hers for the day and not thinking stretched when she got her jacket off the rack and Danny caught a glimpse of the tattoo, but not enough to see the words. "So Montana? When did ya get inked? I didn't know you even liked tattoos" Danny drawled. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me Cowboy" Lindsay quipped as she walked out.

Danny had started following Lindsay around the lab. Trying anyway possible to get a peek at her tattoo. Lindsay tried to make sure she had her lab coat on any time Danny was in the lab. Lindsay had taken to wearing cardigans to work, thankfully the weather was turning cooler so most people didn't question it. Stella and Mac were in the break room one day when Lindsay slid into the room and tried to hide as they saw Danny walk past. Stella chuckles and Mac quirks an eyebrow. "Lindsay what's going on?" Mac asked. Lindsay turned around with the deer in the headlights look and blushed brightly. "Oh! I-I didn’t know anyone was in here" She stumbled out. "So I take it he's seen a glimpse of it and wants to see all of it" Stella inquired. Lindsay nodded and Mac looked slightly lost.

"Lindsay got a tattoo, that she drew an amazing sketch for I might add, and Danny has seen the edge of it and didn't know Linds even liked tattoos. He wants to see the rest of it but she doesn't want him to because she's still a little bit in denial and refuses to admit it." Stella supplied easily. Lindsay blushed and stammered "I don't know what you're talking about" Stella laughed and Mac asked her "So she still hasn't told him how she feels?" Stella shook her head and Lindsay just gaped. Stella pushed her mouth closed and spun her around and pulled her shirt up. Lindsay squeaked in surprise and tried to pull her shirt down but Stella just smacked her hand.  
Mac looked at the beautiful piece critically for a minute, then asked Lindsay "You drew this out beforehand?" She nodded. "You have amazing skill Lindsay, if you ever decided you didn't want to be a CSI anymore you could certainly be a sensational artist." Lindsay flushed darkly at the comment. "So when are you going to tell him?" "Aww Mac you sound like everyone else" Lindsay whined. Mac and Stella laughed. "That's because the only one who doesn't know is him & Jason, although I'm sure Jason has an idea."


	3. Chapter 3

Lindsay had gone over to Jason's because he said he wanted to spend time with her. When she got there he was working on something and completely ignored her. After several hours of being ignored and having nothing to do at his house, Lindsay walked over to Jason's office door. "You wanted me to come over but you don't even want to be around me" Lindsay said exasperatedly. "I'm leaving. If you decide to acknowledge me I'll be with Stella" She went into the living room and put her shoes on.

"You aren't leaving!" Jason yelled from his office. "Why should I stay? It's like you don't even want to be around me anyway!" Lindsay called back. Jason came storming into the living room "Why do you think you can talk to me that way?" He demanded. "Excuse me?" She asked incredulously. "You heard me" he growled. "Why do you think you can talk to me the way you do? And treat me the way you do? I am not property!" Lindsay yelled.

Jason laughed and grabbed her arm roughly "You are mine" Lindsay tried to pull her arm back and he tightened his grip and pulled towards himself slightly causing her to lose her balance and tumble roughly into a chair, catching the hard back across her stomach, causing her eyes to water and her breath to be knocked out of her. Once she regained her breath and balance she grabbed her bag and left, calling Stella on her way down the stairs.

A few days later Lindsay wore a t-shirt to the lab, not realizing she was bruised until later. Everyone immediately noticed the purple hand print on her arm but no one said anything until she stretched and the front of her shirt rose enough for Adam and Hawkes, who were in trace with her, to see the ugly purple bruise across her stomach. They didn't say anything to her, instead they went to Mac.  
Mac didn't even acknowledge them as they came in. "Yes" He asked. "We need to talk" Hawkes said as Adam closed the office door. Mac looked up from his file to see the worried and determined looks on their faces. He looked over out the glass at the same time they heard Don call out to Lindsay.

"Lindsay!" Flack called and reached out to touch her and she visibly flinched away from the contact. Don looked shocked and Lindsay turned bright red. "Whoa Monroe! Ya alright? Sorry I spooked ya" Flack tried to cover his shock. Lindsay shook her head "I just zoned out for a minute" She lied and they both knew it. "What's up?" She asked, hoping he wouldn't press it.  
"I was wondering if you got the results on that trace" Flack asked. She nodded and handed him a file. "Thanks" He said and walked away. He saw the guys in Mac's office and gave them a look like 'We need to fix this'.  
"About that?" Mac asked as he turned to Adam and Hawkes. They both nodded. "We can't do anything unless she asks us. Sorry guys you know that's how it works"


	4. Chapter 4

Lindsay had a date with Jason. She was at his townhouse condo and was changing in the guest room, she had just pulled up her slacks when he walked in. "What the hell is that?" He asked through gritted teeth. "And what the hell is Cowboy's Montana?" "N-N-Nothing" Lindsay stuttered. "Don't lie to me! That wasn't there the last time you were here!" "How would you know Jason you've never seen me undressed."

Jason laughed. "You think I haven't seen you undressed?" He laughed again. "I've seen most of your body. Why do you think that mirror is so dark? I mean hell you work with two way mirrors all the time" Jason cackled. "You sick bastard!" Lindsay spat as she pulled her shirt on and pushed her way past him. She had started her way down the stairs when he grabbed her by her long silky curls. Lindsay screamed as he jerked hard enough to knock her off balance. "What the hell?" Lindsay yelled. "You little slut! I bet that has something to do with that cop doesn't it!" Jason bellowed.  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Lindsay cried. "Has he seen you naked? Has he seen all of you Lindsay?" Jason roared as he yanked her back and slapped her across the face. "Is he the reason you won’t let me touch you? Why you won’t let me love you?" Jason screamed. "I loved you! I just wanted to make you happy! I wanted to show you how much I love you!" Jason turned away for a moment and Lindsay whipped out her phone and pressed speed dial number 3. She turned the speaker down as it started to ring.

"Messer"  
"You know Lindsay, I can make you happy. Let me show you. I can please you in ways he never could." Jason claimed in a honeyed voice. "I'm not with anyone dammit! And I'm sorry Jason but i don't want to be with you in a relationship or physically" Lindsay said, quite calmly. Jason swung and he her in the jaw, because she tried to move away, with enough force to cause her head to slam into the wall. Danny heard the crack of her head against the wall.

"Oh god, Montana!" Danny whispered as he picked up his radio and called Adam in the lab. "Ross" Adam answered at the beep. "Adam, I need you to trace Lindsay's phone" Danny rushed. " What do you-" "Just do it Adam, Now!" "Is she-" "There is an active call from her phone to mine now do it! I need to find her!" "Okay give me a few seconds" Adam supplied already working on the trace. While Danny was waiting he radioed to Mac. "Mac!" "What's wrong Danny?" "Its Lindsay!" "He finally flipped?" "Yeah, i got Adam tracin’ her phone now" Danny said. Adam slid into Mac's office "I got her!" He practically yelled, causing Don, Angell, Stella, and Hawkes to come into the office.

"Where Adam?" Mac asked. "She's halfway between the tenth and eleventh floors of 17596 5th Ave" "How in the world do you know what floor she's on?" Hawkes asked. "I tapped into the security cameras" Adam supplied easily. "Alright guys, strap up!" Mac radioed to Danny "Messer?" When he got no reply he called again "Messer?" He got no reply. "Damnit! Strap up fast!"  
They were in the Avalanche and on the road with back up in less than five minutes. They were across town in ten. When they got to the address Mac slammed the truck in park, next to Danny's, lights and sirens still blaring. They split up and Mac radioed Adam. "Adam?" "Three people in the hall, two males and a female" he supplied. "Damnit Danny" Don mumbled as he and Angell started up the stairs.  
"ARRGH" Danny screamed as Jason kicked him hard in the ribs, he was sure he heard something snap just as he started falling. Don caught him just in time. "Mess, can't you ever wait for backup?" Flack asked jokingly as Angell went up the stairs around them. "Jess be careful" Danny called and Angell nodded in reply. When Jess reached the summit Jason was standing over Lindsay, drawing a gun from his waistband. "If I can't have you no one can" He said as he cocked the gun.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sorry it's just a filler chapter *hides*

 

Jess didn't even blink, as she shot Jason in the shoulder. Mac and Stella come around her and cuff him. Angell knelt next to Lindsay and checked her pulse. "She's okay, just a hell of a goose egg." She told Mac. Don radioed up and said the ambulance was ready.

The paramedics came up with stretchers for Danny and Lindsay but Danny adamantly refused to get on one until they saw to Lindsay. They loaded her up and quickly took her down with Danny hobbling closely behind. Once she was securely in the ambulance he allowed them to help him in, then the paramedic told Mac what hospital they were going to.  
After the initial triage Lindsay was put in a room for observation, seeing as she had yet to wake. After Danny had x-rays and had been splinted, he refused to leave her room. When the team got to the hospital, Mac found the doctor who was attending Lindsay. "I'm Detective Taylor. I'm looking for Lindsay Monroe." He said. "Ah, yes. The young woman who has yet to regain consciousness with the Italian guard dog?" The doctor joked. Mac nods.

"I'm Doctor Adams, I've been treating Miss Monroe since she was brought in. I also treated the guard dog. I'm fairly certain she has a severe concussion but I won't be able to properly diagnose anything until she wakes, unfortunately." He said. "We are gonna keep her overnight for observation purposes. I can call you as soon as I have some results or if someone from your lab wants to come by in the morning and check on her and take the dog out." He joked. "Then they can. You can see her quickly if you wish but I must ask you to be quiet, a lot of the patients on this floor are already asleep." Mac nods. "I'll be back by in the morning. If not me then Stella, here" He points at Stella "Will be here" The doctor nods and shows them to Lindsay's room.  
When they walk in they see Danny had folded himself into one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs and had fallen asleep with his rested on her bedside.


	6. Chapter 6

Three days after Lindsay had been admitted to the hospital and she had yet to wake. The doctor decided to run some more tests, they ran more x-rays, a CAT scan, and an MRI. Mac and Stella finally convinced Danny to go home and at least shower. While he was gone Doctor Adams came in to check on Lindsay. “Good morning.” He greeted. Mac and Stella nodded in response. “What’s the prognosis?” Mac asked. “Well, her brain activity is fine. I’m really not certain why she hasn’t woken. We ran some more tests, to be sure we didn’t miss any injuries.” He paused. “Our x-rays revealed several recently healed fractures across her pelvis, hipbones, humerus along with the recent ones, on her cheekbone and a second fracture on the humerus. Was she recently in an accident?” He queried   
Mac’s jaw flexed as he shook his head. “It was a situation where we couldn’t do anything until she asked for help.” He looked at the doctor. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be short with you.” The doctor nodded understandingly. “Hopefully it won’t be anymore.” Dr. Adams supplied. Stella nodded. “He has an assault charge, assault on an officer, and an illegal posession of a firearm charge. I just hope he doesn’t worm his way out if them. He is a lawyer.” She replied. “Ah.” He answered knowingly. “Hopefully she’ll wake soon. And please tell Mr. Messer that the hospital chairs are not conducive to healing broken and fractured ribs.” He said as he left to finish his rounds.

Danny came back with sandwiches and coffee for them all. They sat quietly talking in Lindsay’s room until Mac and Stella both got called out. “I’ll try to   
let you stay, but if we need you, you’re on call.” Mac told Danny. “Sure thing Boss.” Danny moved his chair closer to Lindsay’s bed and took her hand. Caressing it softly he began talking to her, hoping she’ll wake up. “C’mon Montana. Please wake up. When I saw you with Jason in that stairwell I was so scared. It’s been four days that you’ve been asleep. The doctors aren’t sure why. Gawd, there is so much I want to say to you, but I want you to be conscious to hear them. I want you to remember them. So please, wake up soon.” He kissed her hand softly and settled back into the chair. He had just turned the game on with the nurse came in to check her vitals. 

“Mr. Messer?” The nurse asked. “Yeah?” He answered. “Dr. Adams would like to have us wrap your ribs. Your boss said you went home to shower and I’m fairly certain you removed the splint.” She stated. Danny nodded sheepishly. “Since you are determined to stay at the hospital in that god awful chair. Without wrapping your ribs, sleeping in that chair can cause them to heal improperly.” Danny nodded again. “Do you want to do it here or in another room?” He asked as Hawkes closed the door. “Nurse, I can do it if you like. Dr. Sheldon Hawkes.” He introduced himself. “I’ve heard about you.” She said with a smile. “I have to say though, they said you were good looking but I think they were down playing it.” She teased. “I’ll bring you some bandages.” She left to get the supplies.   
Hawkes turned to Danny. “Anything?” He asked. Danny just shook his head. “Maybe she just needs some time.” He suggested. “I guess.” Danny said dejectedly. The nurse returned with the supplies. She handed them to Hawkes. “Here ya go.” She said, leaving with a wink. Danny laughed as Hawkes flushed. “Shut up and take your shirt off.” he said. Danny laughed again. “Don’t I at least get a drink first?” He joked as he gingerly pulled off his shirt. Hawkes let out a low whistle as he saw the bruises on Danny’s ribs. He carefully wrapped him up tightly. Danny grimaced. “Thanks Doc.” They heard something from the bed so they stepped up to either side.

Lindsay groaned when she opened her eyes to blinding lights. “Hey there sleeping beauty. How ya feeling?” Danny asked. She groaned again. “That good huh?” Hawkes asked. “I’m going to let the Doctor and everyone else know she’s awake.” He said smiling at Danny. Danny nodded appreciatively. Lindsay reached for the glass of water on the side table. He quickly helped her get a drink then set the glass on the table and moved it closer. When he was done, he gently stroked her cheek. “Ya had me...us so scared Montana. Ya were asleep for so long. I was afraid you wouldn’t wake up.” He whispered. “I’m sorry.” She said, wincing as her voice cracked. Danny shook his head. “I’m just glad you’re okay.” 

Dr. Adams came in. “I’m very glad you’re awake, Miss Monroe. You had us worried. I just need to check a few things.” He said. He pulled a pen light from his pocket and Danny moved back. “If you’ll just follow the light with your eyes.” He instructed as he shined the light in her eyes. She did as directed. He helped her sit up and examined the knot on the back of her head. “You appear to be healing fine. Our main concern was when you’d wake. Now that you’re awake, we have no reason to keep you.” He supplied as he wrote some things in her chart. “If you feel any dizziness or lightheadedness I want you to come back. Or you could call your friend.” He smiled at Danny. “He seems to be quite the doctor.” He laughed when Danny grimaced. “Now in your x-rays we found fractures in your right cheekbone and humerus, along with some recently healed fractures.” He paused when Danny growled. “Sorry.” He apologized flushing lightly. The doctor nodded and Lindsay giggled. “I’m going to restrict you to desk work for awhile. I’ve already talked to your boss.” He finished and turned to Danny. “I would restrict your work also, but as I was informed it would make your lab too short handed. I won’t.” He leveled a serious look at Danny. “But NO chasing suspects. I hear you have quite the penchant for them.” Danny grinned as Lindsay laughed. “I’m going to finish up her paperwork and write a prescription for painkillers and antibiotics. Then she’ll be ready to go. I’ll send in the nurse to help her dress.” The both nodded as he left.

The nurse, who had been flirting with Hawkes, came back in. She smiled at LIndsay. “Ready?” She asked. “Yes please.” The nurse ushered Danny to the other side of the room then pulled the privacy curtain closed. She gently helped Lindsay out of the bed. Once she was certain she could stand on her own, pulled Lindsay’s clothes out of the night stand. She removed the gown and smiled seeing the ink. “That’s a beautiful tattoo.” Lindsay smiled. “Thank you.” They laughed as they heard Danny groan to himself “At this rate I’m gonna be the only one who hasn’t seen it.” When Lindsay was dressed the nurse stepped out to get her paperwork. When she came back she had the required release papers and a wheelchair. Lindsay groaned. “Sorry, it’s policy for all patients with head trauma.” The nurse smiled. Lindsay settled in the chair and Danny stepped behind it to wheel her out. She looked up at him. “Make tracks Cowboy.” She said and smiled. Danny grinned and started rolling her towards the elevator. The nurse walked beside them, she quirked an eyebrow and smirked when she caught Lindsay’s eye. Lindsay blushed and smiled softly. Danny, of course, miss the exchange. When they got to the lobby Hawkes had the Avalanche waiting by the door. 

They made it to her apartment and got her settled. “We’ll all be by later. They want to see for themselves that you’re okay.” Hawkes said to Lindsay with a smile then he left. Danny helped her get comfortable on the couch. “Ya hungry Montana?” He asked. “A little.” she replied. “What sounds good?” He asked. “Mac and cheese.” She smiled. He laughed. “Aight, comfort food it is.” He went into the kitchen and easily found what he needed. When the food was ready he took her a large bowl of mac and cheese and a glass of water. “Sorry but your tea went bad.” She nodded.  
After she ate and Danny took her dishes to the kitchen, she went to change. When she came came back she just stood in the middle of the living room. Danny looked up at her after a minute. “What’s up?” he asked. “Do you want to see my tattoo?” She queried. “Hell yeah!” He laughed. She turned her back to him, which was in full view of the front door. She lifted her shirt at the same time as the door opened. She smiled when Danny was too shocked to even notice. The team smiled and filed in. Danny reached out and lightly caressed the ink. She shivered slightly as he did. “Cowboy’s Montana.” He read in a stunned whisper.   
He cleared his throat. “It’s beautiful. I…” He stopped unsure how to put his thoughts into words. He turned her around swiftly and kissed her soundly. The team erupted in cheers.


End file.
